After Their Greatest Journey
by da-box-of-chox
Summary: Harry wants his friends to make a pact in which they'll all go back to finish their last year at hogwarts. But when a certain enemy comes along, Harry's visions of a care-free term get shattered. Can their friendship over come it? many gw/hp and hg/rw
1. The pact

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that JK Rowling has created

So basically, this first chapter is what Harry winesses after Voldemort died. He plans to come back to Hogwarts to finish his last year.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The war was over and the death eaters gave up their fight. Accepting it was the hardest part. As they witnessed their dark leader thump to the floor lifeless and defeated, they too lowered their heads, dropped their wands, and surrendered. Their feet gave in for little strength did they have left and together all at once the inevitable happened: they gave up their fight and fled to a far away land were few knew how to live a proper life, abandoning their master-less wand on the castle floor. As one by one walked out the Hogwarts castle, second by second the air in the school grew lighter and the tension weakened. Each student participated in the final dismissal of the bad guys and reached for the wands of their defeated masters and flung then into a fire hole were no evil could escape and for the first time in an eternity, evil was crushed, as the magic sticks dissolved into ashes. The summer sun dazzled the survivors and penetrated the shattered remains of the stained windows were every student shouted in triumph for sheer joy "He is gone! Harry Potter is our savior! The chosen one defeated him!" And there was a smile stretched on every face in the great hall.

Harry under the invisibility cloak, walked through the crowds of happy people until he found the two people he owed his life to. Ron and Hermione sat opposite each other laughing. Slowly, Harry sat next to Ron and removed his cloak to reveal himself. Ron flinched at the sudden sight of his best friend, "Blimey, Harry! You just defeated Voldemort. Don't bring us another fright!" Ron croaked. No one seemed to realize that Voldemort's name was spoken out load except Hermione.

"Honestly Ronald, don't go around saying his name now that he's vanquished! You'll just frighten people!" Hermione beamed at Harry.

"It doesn't matter," Harry looked for words, "besides I wanted to tell you guys something. Can you two come along?" Harry stood up and led to an empty classroom and both Ron and Hermione followed along his trail. Even though Harry was drenched in pain too unbearable for Fred's loss, he decided to bring about his idea, no matter how startled they would be. He sat on top of a desk and they did the same sitting separately on two others really close to Harry. Both their curious faces concentrated on his. A sudden rush of affection overpowered him and before he could stop himself he lanced himself and grabbed both around the neck and pulled them into a passionate hug. He felt their hearts pounding against his fragile body and both, though taken aback, hugged their best friend back. "Thank you." Harry managed to say through a cracked voice; tears had started to trickle down his cheek and they stung but also felt pleasant as he let out his thoughts. "I don't know what I would've done without you two. But I have a feeling it wouldn't have been that good-"

Ron still clutching on to Harry interrupted, "Come on mate. Don't get all worked up. You deserve the best life you can possibly have. I'm glad we helped you overcome him."

Ron let go of Harry's grip and grabbed Harry by the shoulders. Harry had no strength to look into Ron's face. He felt ashamed as it was for Fred's death. Instead, he looked down onto his own lap; blurred for his eyes still held warm tears. "Ron's right," Hermione broke the awkward silence, "we're just happy for you." Finally, having the courage to look up, Harry saw them both with a massive, joyful, expression clearly printed on their faces; and once again they brought the warmth into his heart. Slightly, uncomfortable he rubbed his eyes trying at once to remove the wetness.

"I've been thinking-" Harry began.

"For the past hour," Ron interjected.

"and I think we should come back to Hogwarts to finish off our last year here." Harry finished with a commanding yet gentle punctuation.

Hermione with her witty brains spoke her theory.

"Harry, have you seen the place? It's a mess. I don't think they'll be able to completely repair it. Even if they do, I think it'd take year! So much dark magic made it crumble. The castle probably has millions of curses laid on it!"

"They have to fix it!" Harry retorted this hopeful, "I have to come back! It's my only home left with happy memories."

Hermione shook her head in denial but Ron simply sat there still. "But-I have to- need to…come back." Harry seemed to gather the worst from Hermione's grimace. He stood up and casually walked away from them now facing the classroom wall and he felt both Ron and Hermione exchanging looks. "What do you think Ron?" Harry asked still facing the wall, cowering what Ron's response would be. He heard Ron exhale loudly, "I don't know I'd love to come back and spend another year here with you two." He finished abruptly as though he had cut off half his sentence "So, is that a yes? You think the place ll' be fine next year?" Harry asked and turned to face them both.

"Well, I'm sorry mate but I think I'll to go- you know- help George out with the store." Ron said. Clearly, Harry could tell Ron had tried to find a loop whole and try not to mention Fred. "And," Ron continued, "I think Hermione is right about the castle. It'll probably never be fit again." Hesitating slightly Harry tried to prove Ron wrong. But an epiphany swept into Harry's confused mind and realized that what he feared the most was not coming back to Hogwarts but losing his best friends; that after everything they had been through, they would forget about their biggest journey and the bond they held together.

"Both of you have to promise me something." Harry began.

"Is that a command or a question?" Hermione asked though only kidding be the tone in her voice.

"We have to keep in touch because I owe you guys everything and if Hogwarts is ever fixed we'll come back to finish officially. But friends we have to stay, always." Harry breathed slowly casting anxious looks at them waiting any moment for their promise.

Ron looked at Hermione and she looked at Ron with love written all over the scene. "Blimey, Harry!" Ron laughed, "You can't expect me and Hermione to only remain friends after we kissed!" as he said this Ron turned so red his hair might have gone a deeper shade of flaming red.

"Oh Ron, don't be silly." Hermione's cheeks turned pink, "you know what he means. Harry, of course we'll all remain friends. How could you think we'd forget about you? If Hogwarts is ever fixed, we'll come back." Hermione finished She stood up and smiled brightly at Harry. She hugged him once more, "You have been what has kept us three together." A little embarrassed, Harry hugged her back and looked at Ron over Hermione's shoulders apologetically. Ron knew it was a friendly hug, stood up and completed the group hug. " I promise too, Harry." Ron said through their arms. The pact was done.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

There you go! Chapter two coming soon. Please submit review but go easy on me since it is my first one.


	2. Muggle swings

The morning sun of Diagon Alley was as pleasant as always. The morning birds sand their cute tweeting song; yes it was a beautiful day. Witches and Wizards rushed in and out of stores and there was different tone in such an ordinary day. As Harry walked rapidly through the growing crowd he clutched in his hand a completely reinstated Daily Prophet newspaper and excitement crew in his chest from what he had just read. Some Wizards beamed at the sight of Harry and bowed, shook his hand, and even removed their hats and caps as a token of gratitude for defeating the dark lord. "Look! It's Harry Potter!" some wizards screamed in the distance and all Harry could simply say was thank you absentmindedly to all those who praised him. After escaping a particular group of giggling girls he looked left and right hoping to see Weasley's Wizard Wheezes until his eyes fell on a girl with flaming red hair. Ginny who was waving furiously at him ran with all her speed to meet him.

"Ginny!" he lanced himself forward and hugged her tightly. Her sweet scent filling up his lungs. Once they broke apart he asked, "How have you been?"

"Pretty good." She managed to give a tentative grin, "I've missed you. Ron misses you too."

"I was just about to ask you about him. Where is he?" Harry asked momentarily distracted.

"Oh he's helping George out in the store. You want to see him?" she grabbed his hand.

"How'd you know?" Harry asked her flirtatiously. Ginny gave a shaky laugh and dragged him off passing a few more stores until finally coming to a halt in front of a store where there was a huge crowd eagerly waiting to get in. Ginny gestured him and let go of his free hand. Harry had already started trying to push through the mob when he noticed Ginny was not next to him. Quickly glancing around the growing crowd scanning every face and he spotted her walking away a good twenty feet. "Ginny!" Harry called out. She flung around and her hair whipped her face and looking around for the source until she saw Harry. "Aren't you coming?" Harry bellowed.

"Nope! It's too much people! I'll never get in there!" she cupped her mouth as to magnify her yells.

"Alright then!" Harry screamed and continued his attempts to make his way through the crowd but his attempts were feeble until a man behind him shoved him.

"OI! Watch it punk! You'll just have to wait like everyone else." The man called out.

Slightly annoyed Harry turned to face his opponent already thinking of a retort but the man's expression filled with joy once his eyes fell upon Harry's forehead and he gasped excitedly. "OI! Everyone-"

"No!" Harry tried to escape while he still could but was stopped by the man who gabbed Harry tight around his shoulders. "-It's Harry Potter!" the man continued, "He defeated You-know-who!" At once people tried to touch any inch of Harry's body and he struggled with all his might to throw off the man's hands but they were far too strong. People yelled and the mob around him enclosed upon him as people clasped him in an attempt to greet him. It was far too many people with one last resort to flee Harry swung his hand with the Daily Prophet in all directions trying to chuck as many people out of his way when-

"OI! Out of my way! What in Merlin's beard is going on?"

The familiar voice made it's way through the crowd until Ron appeared in front oh Harry who was still held back by the stranger. Ron stood up tall and gangly; his flaming red hair stood out. He seemed to be wordless at the sight of Harry. When no one moved after Ron came about Harry finally managed to throw off the firm grip of the man and clasped Ron on the shoulder. Ron smiled at him. "Its good to see you mate." Ron admitted, "Go in and I'll catch up with you right now. Got to make sure this lot is under control."

Harry did as he was told and walked into the shop. The place looked dull compared to his last visit. Instead of the usually cheering joy, it was almost like there was a burden laid on the place. Even though the store hadn't opened, he felt the shop had a lost a huge part.

"If there is any more interruptions you lot will pay the price now hush up!" Ron yelled and slammed the door shut behind him. "Now," he said turning to Harry, "how have you been?"

"Without a worry in the world!" Harry said joyfully. It was mostly true. For the first time in years he felt relieved. "How's Hermione? I haven't talked to her in a while."

"Oh she's great." Ron began, "She fixed her parents minds already- you know- they thought they had no daughter." He hesitated, "We're going out." Ron blurted out.

"That's great!" Harry began a bit awkwardly. "It was only obvious you both fancied each other." He added.

"Was it really that obvious?" Ron scratched his back. His face was going pink.

"Well… yeah it was. But in the end it all worked out, right?"

Ron nodded and suddenly seemed more cheerful. Partially to change the subject Harry pulled out the crushed newspaper. "I've got news for you." Harry flattened the paper out and glanced through it searching for the very article he so desperately was waiting for and found it. He handed t to Ron and he took it. It took him several minutes to finish reading it and then looked up at Harry. "Professor McGonagell will be the new headmistress?"

Harry's excitement might have dropped on hundred feet below the ground.

"Well, yeah but you're missing the point." Harry admitted. Ron looked puzzled. "She'll be the first headmistress in a while, right?" Ron asked uncertainly.

"You're very funny, Ron. Your sarcasm might've gotten better during the summer."

"What are you on about?" Ron seemed to be getting angry.

"Did you just miss the whole point? Hogwarts is completely fixed! McGonagell will be headmistress!" Harry struggled to find words to put justice on just how excited he was.

"Oh." Ron walked away from the spot and Harry followed him. "Come on. I'll show you around." Ron said gloomily. Anger filled Harry's insides and he sped in front of Ron blocking him from walking any further. Ron sighed, "Look, I know what you're on about but I'm sorry mate I can't go." Ron towered above him.

"You and Hermione promised."

"I've got to say here and help! George can't work here by himself! He needs my help."

"You promised-"

"I know I did-"

"Then why are you in denial?" Harry felt himself going red in anger. Why would he be denying the promise he had done.

"I'm not in denial. I know I said it."

Harry piped up still clutching the newspaper waiting anxiously for Ron's response. Ron seemed to struggle and then looked away. "Lets go tell Hermione." Ron finished.

Harry woke up in the burrow to find a tray already lay out in front of him with delicious warm breakfast. Toast, eggs, bacon, and a spreader with butter all to satisfy his already rumbling stomach. Ron was on the bed opposite Harry's. He sat up and Ron seemed to be waiting for something for he stared lazily out the window. "Did you send her an owl?" Harry asked.

"Last night. But her owl hasn't come back."

Well," Harry grabbed a toast and bit it, "What did you tell her?"

"Just that the placed is fixed and you're here."

Harry shrugged and helped himself the scrambled eggs. Ron though, still kept his view fix out the window. So still it appeared as though he wasn't even breathing.

"Hmmm." Harry put the tray aside and jumped off the creaking bed. "Quite frankly, this is a bit boring." Harry started for the door, "Let's go outside and play quidditch."

Ron chuckled and he too got up am sprinted for the door and off into the garden where Harry followed and to his delight Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and even Percy came trotting along. But Harry's smile instantly faded when he saw George sit rather gloomy on top of a stack of bricks. His hands cupping his chin and a slightly dull expression etched on his face. Harry did not bother asking him what was wrong; He already knew. Ginny and the rest of the gang sped off calling first for their favorite broom. Except for Ron whom seemed to have noticed Harry watching a miserable George sit aside, away from his brothers. Ron approached Harry carefully "He's been a mess these past few days." Ron admitted, "Just wait till… well till its Fred's funeral." He finished and with that he walked away but Harry stood rooted to the spot watching George. Once more, he felt the terrible aching in his chest when the monsters inside him screamed in agony. He had brought a burden upon Ron's family and it was his entire fault. He hated himself so at the moment. He had ruined George's life. He brought him to ruins… he could of turned himself in; instead, he turned George miserable. Not knowing exactly the reason, his legs started moving as if they had their own brain towards George who was still cupping his chin looking down absentmindedly at the earth, dirt, and rocks. Once Harry was close enough to touch George, he looked up and saw Harry.

"How are you?" Harry knew the obvious reply.

George once more found a spot on the floor. "I've had better days." He said bitterly.

Slightly surprised, Harry managed to sit next to him on the hard bricks and it seemed that the silence only grew more pronounced as every second passed. _He hates me_, Harry thought to himself. And a terrible feeling started bubbling in him. Bringing up all of his Gryffindor courage he spoke.

"You don't know how ashamed I feel about this whole situation. If I would have turned myself in from the beginning, Fred still might have been here. I'm so sorry, George." He bit his lip in an attempt to keep the pain within him. He was afraid he might burst from so much agony. George exhaled loudly and clapped Harry's lap lightly. Harry felt a sudden relief and George smiled softly at him.

"Its alright." George started, "You have nothing to apologize for. He died trying to bring peace to our world and I'm quite proud to call him my twin even more to call him my brother. Everything happens for a reason and this is just something that I'll somehow manage to live with."

"Blimey George," Harry grinned at him, "with those words you speak you must be wiser than Dumbledore use to be!"

"I've got more to come," George stood up and placed his hands in his pockets, " I just don't expose it as much." With that, he gave one last cheerful smile and walked away into the burrow. Ron, Ginny, Bill and Percy were again coming into view each running and laughing with a broom in their hand. Mrs. Weasley came excitedly rushing out of the burrow and she waved her arms to grab their attention "Ron! Harry! RON!"

"What is it, mum?" Ron asked heatedly, "I'm only ten feet away from you! You don't need to scream."

"Ron, Hermione's-" Mrs. Weasley just began when Ron sped off into the burrow "-here." She walked now to Harry seeing as Ron had abandoned her in mid-sentence. "Harry, dear she just arrived."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley! I'll come back right now!" he warned the rest. Hermione was inside putting down her luggage. She looked up to see Ron running towards her.

"Ron!" she exclaimed and Ron completely brought all his force to give her a rib-crushing hug. Harry waited patiently with his arms crossed smiling at his two friends who had just recently became "friends with benefits." After what seemed like hours, they broke apart and she ran toward and hugged him. His hug was brief compared to Ron's "How have you been?" she asked looking at him. She looked a bit pink in the face. The awkwardness between Ron and Hermione clearly was still present. "Alright. Not entirely the best, but in a pretty fit state."

"I've been dying-" she slapped her hand to her forehead, "to see you two! Oh but my parents wouldn't let me come. They say I've been spending too much time with you guys. Complete rubbish. Oh its just great to see you tow again!"

"It's great to see you too, Hermione." Harry beamed at her.

"Come on! Lets go to the backyard." It was Ron who spoke next, "Dad just installed some new muggle swings. Now that he's not here we could try them out. He won't let me go anywhere near them when he's here." Ron led the way to the backyard. Harry recalled that he had only set foot in the backyard a few times during those visits to Ron's house. It had bushy, tall trees, which cast a pleasant shade guarding the trio from the radiant, summer, sun. Harry sat on the damp grass while Ron and Hermione each sat on a separate swing holding hands and swinging back and forth lightly. Harry now understood why Ron came to the backyard. Smiling to himself he asked Hermione what he most anticipated to. "So Hermione, you heard about Hogwarts?"

"Mhm. Ron told me with his owl. Do you think McGonagell will let us attend? We're all about eighteen years old now. Well at least me and Ron are you're still seventeen."

"Dunno. But It's a good thing you brought your stuff. Incase we are accepted."

"The place is completely fixed now." Ron spoke, "Though, have you heard about the death eaters that escaped?"

"What? Didn't they just flee after Voldemort died?" Harry asked.

"Not these." Ron added seriously shaking his head, "I heard these are trying to finish what Voldemort started. The Daily Prophet is trying to alert extreme caution to everyone."

"They're trying to kill me?" Harry asked and he felt the world spinning around him.

"No." Ron said casually and Harry felt a bit a relief, "Now they're trying to kill muggles and muggleborns. It's just two of them. I reckon they can't do much since it's not a whole army but Hogwarts is putting up all sorts of security. Rather useless in my opinion."

Harry fought back a strong urge to retort something. Deatheaters should never be taken as a light matter.

"Well, lets just hope McGonagell misses us." Hermione chuckled. Harry smiled and patted the soft, fresh, grass. _It's only a matter of time _he thought. Soon they'd be in a cozy compartment on the way for the seventh time to Hogwarts without a care in the world just looking forward to a fresh new term.

"Not that this isn't fun," Ron momentarily let go of Hermione's hand, stood up, and stretched, "But I think we should go play some quidditch." The three of them raced to the front yard to meet Percy, Bill, and Ginny already enjoying themselves.


End file.
